


Nerve

by drwhogirl



Category: Nerve (2016), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Nerve AU, Sabriel centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: Sorry forgot about this story and forgot I had a partially written chapter for it still. Can’t guarantee updates because I’m terrible at chapter docs when I don’t have uni to worry about but enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

"You can't do these things Sammy!" Dean yelled for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Says who!? You're not my dad!" That was a low blow and Sam knew it. John had died in a car crash a couple of years previously but even when he was alive, Dean was more Sam's dad than John ever was.

"I don't care! You live under my roof so you pay by my rules."

"Our roof!! And we share rent with Castiel!"

"You're not playing Nerve and that's final!"

"Just try and stop me!" With that, Sam stormed out. Pushing past Castiel, who was attempting to enter the house, as he left.

Dean sighed and collapsed on the sofa, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn't even look up as Castiel entered the room. "Did you have another argument?"

Dean nodded. "It was another 'let me do what I want' fight."

"Maybe you should give him some more freedom." Cass commented as he went through his post that had been left on the kitchen table.

"Maybe," Dean sighed, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I mean, why would he want to play Nerve anyway?"

Castiel froze, head snapping up to look at Dean. "Do not let him play Nerve under any circumstances."

"But you just said..."

"Dean, remember I told you I used to have an older brother? This is how we lost him. He played Nerve and never came back." All the colour completely drained from Dean's face. Cass had mentioned an older brother before but had never told him what happened. Now that Dean thought about it, he'd never even seen a photo of the boy.

"What do I do? How do I get him out?"

"If he's already signed up you can't. I'm sorry Dean."

Dean shot to his feet and grabbed his jacket as he ran out the door. “I’ve got to find Sammy.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe he said you couldn't play!" Jessica shouted at the top of her voice. Making most people in the Diner turn to look. "Just play it anyway."

"I intend to." Sam pulled out his phone and completed the sign up he had started earlier.

"What's your first dare?" Jessica asked, taking the phone from Sam's hands so she could have a look.

In large yellow text was the words 'kiss a stranger for 5 seconds $100'.

"That should be easy. Just go and kiss him." Jess pointed to a guy in the next booth. Sam looked over and wrinkled his nose at the ketchup stains down the guy's shirt.

"No, I don't think so. What about him?" Sam's eyes were on a guy at the back of the room. He had a book in his hand and when Sam squinted he could just make out the title on the cover. It was the first book in Carver Edlund's supernatural series, Sam's favourite. When he lowered the book Sam could finally see his face. He could have only been a couple of years older than Sam. That was the only coherent thought Sam managed however. Even from across the room Sam was captivated by his eyes, the colour of sunshine shining through a glass of whiskey. Sam got up and walked over. "Hey."

"Hi."

"That's my favourite book."

"It any good?" The stranger asked with a grin.

Sam laughed. "Well I'm a little partial to it, yeah." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jess gesturing to hurry up as she filmed him with the camera on his phone. Throwing all caution out the window Sam surged forward, capturing the other boy's lips and threading his hands into his hair which appeared to be somewhere halfway between brunette and blonde. It took a moment for the slightly startled boy to catch up with what was happening but he was soon kissing back.

After counting out 5 seconds in his head, Sam pulled away and went back over to Jessica, meaning he missed the knowing and slightly concerned look on the other boy's face.

Sam plucked the phone from his friend's hands as she gushed about how amazing that was and that he should definitely do whatever dare was suggested next. But as Sam looked back over at the table where he had just been he noticed the seat was completely empty. That's when he began to notice the music, once background noise, had increased in volume and somebody had begun to sing along.

"I never meant to be so bad to you.

One thing I said that I would never do.

A look from you and I would fall from grace.

And that would wipe the smile right from my face." It was at that moment the person singing came around the corner. On sight of Sam, sat back in his original booth, the boy from earlier grinned at him and reached out a hand towards Sam. Sam saw the waitress filming the whole thing and shrugging, took his hand.

"It was the Heat of the Moment." Sam laughed as he sang along and was danced around the diner.

When the song finally finished the two boys stood there, breathless. "I'm Sam by the way."

"They call me Loki."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was about to reply when Jessica ran over. "Oh my god that was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that!?"

"Just naturally talented I guess. In more than just that area." Loki replied, giving the girl a suggestive wink. Sam rolled his eyes but it made Jessica blush to the roots of her hair.

"Do you want to maybe-" Jess' proposition was unfortunately, or fortunately in Loki's opinion as he didn't want to have to reject her, cut short when both Sam and Loki's phones went off on quick succession. They'd both just received their next dares.

Sam pulled out his phone to check the dare. 'Go to the city with him - $500'.

"I'll meet you downstairs in 5, ok Samalam?" He asked, Sam turned back to him. Whether to protest his assumption that he would do the dare or the nickname Sam wasn't sure. Possibly both. But Loki had already left.

"Are you going with him?" Jessica asked, seeing the indecision written across Sam's face.

"I really shouldn't. I was just going to do one dare to prove my point to Dean."

"Go on Sam, he's so dreamy and when are you next going to have an opportunity like this?"

"You just want me to go because you can't."

"True now go." She began to shove him in the direction of the underground Carpark where Loki had already vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dean and Castiel arrived at the diner, most people had left. Only Jessica was sat in the corner, watching something on her phone. 

Dean stormed over. Slamming his hands down on the table, his eyes burning with fury. "Where's Sammy?" He demanded, making Jess jump.

"Here." She turned around her phone do Dean could see what was on the screen. Sam was in a department store, taking off his clothes to try on a suit in the changing room. "Wow, your brother is hot."

Dean snatches the phone off her and watches as Sam finishes changing and exits the cubicle to check himself out in the larger waiting area mirror.

"Looking good Samsquatch." As Dean watches another man comes over to join Sam next to the mirror, a lollipop in his mouth and looking surprisingly dashing in his purple, ruffled suit.

"Who's that?" Dean asks, turning back to Jessica, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"That's Loki, Sam's new partner for the game."

"Dean." Cass finally speaks up for the first time since arriving at the diner. Dean looks over at his best friend and discovers, to his horror that all the colour has completely drained from his face.

"Cass? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"That man... Loki... that's my brother..."


	5. Chapter 5

That revelation made Dean splutter. “Your brother? I thought you said your brother was dead.”

Castiel shook his head and cast a glance around. “Maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere private.”

Dean nodded and followed Castiel back to the car. As they walked out, Dean noticed Castiel was texting someone. 

Dean still had Jessica’s phone and could see Sam and Castiel’s brother were trying on shoes in another part of the shop. Castiel was now on the phone to whoever he was texting as he sat in the passenger seat of the impala. 

Castiel finally hung up and turned to Dean. “I guess you want to know what happened with Gabriel.”

”Yes I do.”

”I don’t know the specifics but his girlfriend Kali died playing Nerve in Seattle and we never saw Gabriel again.”

”When was this?”

”A Year ago now.”

”And you don’t know where your brother has been for the last year.” Castiel just shook his head. “But it has something to do with this game.” A nod this time. “How do you know?”

”Because He was trying to report the game when he went missing and if we’re not careful the same thing will happen to Sam.”

Dean looked like he wanted to throw up. This could not be happening. It felt too surreal. Like something from one of those dystopian stories Sam liked. Examination day, Charisma, that kind of thing. It couldn’t possibly be true but somehow it was and Sam was caught right in the middle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry forgot about this story and forgot I had a partially written chapter for it still. Can’t guarantee updates because I’m terrible at chapter docs when I don’t have uni to worry about but enjoy!


End file.
